Trenton Confidential
by Trenton Observer
Summary: OOC story of behind the scenes action in Stephanie Plum's world. Rated mature for smut and themes.


Trenton Confidential

Author: Trenton Observer

Disclaimers: Language, Smut, extreme OOC from the books written by Janet Evanovich. The characters belong to Janet Evanovich. What is being done to them here, she has nothing to do with and is probably extremely grateful for that fact.

Many thanks to my talented editor, George, for all the hard work and hours spent editing this story. I borrowed the name of the club mentioned in this story from another story read on this site. I hope that author does not mind my using the name here.

**Trenton Confidential**

**Chapter One-What the Hell is Going On?**

Ella bustled into Ranger's seventh floor apartment Monday morning. She had already delivered Ranger's breakfast an hour earlier, and was back to tidy up now that Ranger had left for his day of stealth and secrecy. While tidying up the kitchen, she pondered the unusual request she had received from the boss man when she'd brought up his breakfast. Ella loved her new sewing machine and was very proud of the Rangeman logo she designed and sewed onto all of the employee's uniforms. She had recently learned how to embroider hearts, flowers, bunnies, kittens and puppies for the quilts she was making for her daughter's new baby, which was due next month.

"Well, as long as Ranger is paying me for my work I guess it doesn't matter what I embroider. After all, I've embroidered Rangeman panties for Stephanie. I guess this isn't that much of a stretch," she muttered doubtfully to herself. "The problem will be finding pink silk boxers in XXXXL. My, that Tank is a big boy!" Ella continued to mumble as she sat down at her computer to search for the boxers in the sizes she needed. She'd always thought it was strange that Ranger went so far as to order underwear for his employees. But she'd learned long ago that it was no use trying to give Ranger tips on how to save money or how to run his business. He didn't get violent; it was just a waste of time, like talking to a large rock wall. Ella laughed to herself. Ranger rather was like a large rock wall.

She was shocked to find what she was looking for so quickly at the Treasure Pleasures website. However, she had lived long enough that nothing really surprised her anymore. Ella double checked the sizes she needed and ordered them for in-store pick up. In her mind, she started making a list of other items she'd need to pick up for the project while she was out: glittery red and black thread and extra needles. She already had everything else.

Back in her apartment Ella was relaxing after her shopping trip. "Well, I better get started with the embroidery. Ranger wanted these ready for tonight. I hope this design works out well. I'm not sure what the rush is all about, but I guess it's really not any of my business".

At five o'clock, Ella's intercom buzzed. She walked over to the unit, pressed the button, and noticed the call was coming from Ranger's office.

"Ranger, how can I help you?" she answered in a pleasant tone.

"Did you finish that project I gave you?"

"Yes, it's all finished, Ranger. And I must say the embroidery came out very nicely. Would you like for me to bring them down to your office?"

"No, that's not necessary. Just leave them upstairs in my apartment. Thank you for getting them done so quickly."

"It was my pleasure Ranger. You know that I always try to accommodate any request you make," Ella said as she thought to herself, _Regardless of how kinky I think the request may be_.

As Ranger disconnected the intercom from Ella he picked up his cell phone and speed dialed number one. "Yo, what do you have going on tonight?" he purred into the receiver.

Tank's booming voice came back in his ear. "Lula and I are meeting up to grab some food and watch a movie back at her place".

"Cancel that plan. I have a special project for you tonight," Ranger shot back.

"Damn, Ranger. I don't want Lula going into rhino mode on my ass. This will be the third time in two weeks that I've canceled on her."

"Tell her it's surveillance on a very important skip. She'll understand. Tell her you'll make it up to her tomorrow night. I'll make it up to **you **tonight".

"Got it. Where do you want to meet up?"

"Go on up to my apartment. Ella has left something for you. You'll know it when you see it. Wear it tonight, and meet with me at _Fetish_ at midnight." Ranger snapped his phone shut without waiting for a reply.

Tank shut his phone and took the elevator up to the seventh floor penthouse. When he walked into Ranger's living room, he looked around trying to figure out what Ella had left for him. On the kitchen island, he spied a plain brown paper bag. He reached in and found two pairs of men's boxers. Tank's jaw dropped when first he saw the color, and then again when he saw the embroidery on the back. Taking the larger pair, obviously meant for him, he stuffed them into his pants pocket.

"Mmmmm," Tank moaned. "Ranger has big plans for tonight. Maybe I need to knock off early, go home, and take a nap. I better call Lula first and smooth things over with her," Tank said as he flipped open his phone.

Stephanie was at the bonds office enjoying an afternoon just hanging out with Lula and Connie. She really needed to be out catching skips to pay her rent, but with Vinnie out of the office fucking who knew what kind of barnyard animal she decided that catching skips could wait until tomorrow. Lula was sitting on the couch beside her and Connie was filing her nails while they all discussed the pros and cons of waxing versus shaving.

"I know waxing lasts longer, but girl I hate the feeling of having my hair ripped out of my skin. Us full figured women have very sensitive skin," declared Lula while her phone started to play, _"I like big butts and I cannot lie," _her special ring tone for Tank.

Steph smiled as she watched Lula jump to her feet and pace the room with a huge smile plastered across her face. As Steph eavesdropped on Lula's conversation she couldn't help, but think about how far Lula had come since getting together with Tank. Steph never imagined Lula in a serious relationship. "Hey baby, what's doing?" Lula giggled into her phone. After a pause Lula shouted, "What! No fucking way! That's the third time in the past two weeks. Tell Ranger to get his ass in gear and get someone else for his all important surveillance work!" Stephanie stiffened while Lula was quiet for a few moments before emitting a lengthy sigh. "Hunh. That important, huh?" Then she giggled. "Oh baby, you'll have to do more than that to make it up to me. I've got needs, you know? You'll have to work for about twenty-four hours instead of twelve minutes to make me happy this time. Uh huh, Uh huh. Oh yeah, baby, that's what I'm talkin' about! Bye now".

Lula flipped her phone off and angrily turned around to flop back onto the couch. "Something is up. Every time Tank and me have something planned for the past two weeks Ranger comes along and messes it up. What the hell is going on?"

Stephanie could tell that Lula was big time pissed over Tank canceling their date. Stephanie noticed Connie eyeing the files that Lula was supposed to file that afternoon. She imagined that Connie was remembering Lula's reaction last week when Tank had cancelled a date. They still hadn't found all the files from Lula's tirade. Connie immediately picked up the phone and called the receptionist at _Adam & Eve Spa_. Connie was short and to the point. "Carla. Lula got stood up for the third time in two weeks. She's gonna blow. I need to get her and Stephanie in now before somebody gets offed."

The receptionist, a member of Connie's "family", was more than willing to pencil Lula and Steph in for some anger diffusing pampering. Stephanie listened to Connie booking them the works: massages, whirlpools, pedicures, manicures, facial treatments and waxing. Connie was not pulling any punches. Stephanie grinned when Connie put it all on Vinnie's company P card. She thought that Ranger should be grateful that Connie had connections. Lula was calmer, but still simmering over Ranger's interference in her love life.

Stephanie hid her smile when she heard Lula murmur, "Why's Ranger gotta ruin my night? I should bust a cap in his scrawny ass."

Hours later, Stephanie was still smiling about Lula's occasional murmurings while she was lying on Swen's table wearing nothing besides the sheet covering her legs and butt. She shook her head slowly, the finer points of Ranger's reasoning, or lack thereof, long since eluding her. "No clue, Lula," Stephanie answered lazily. Swen was doing things to her back and shoulders that were probably illegal in some states. She knew that Morelli wouldn't be happy if he knew about the sounds she was making during this hot stone massage, reminiscent as they were of the sounds she generally made late at night under the ministrations of Morelli's lizard tongue. Whoever came up with the idea of women's spa treatments needed to be canonized.

"So if Tank's busy, why don't you come along with us tonight?" Steph offered. She was thinking maybe if Lula went along with them, she could kind of hide behind Lula and maybe the bouncer at Fetish wouldn't recognize her. Stephanie's memories of that ill-fated night were still a little blurry around the edges, courtesy of Mary Lou and a few too many lemon drop martinis.

Left to her own devices, of course, she doubted she'd ever venture anywhere near _Fetish _again since her eyes still hadn't recovered from the last time. Every time Stephanie thought about her last trip there she got a mental picture of her ex-husband Dickie Orr clad only in a diaper and that was enough to make her want to bleach her eyeballs, but that was really nothing compared to Ranger kissing some woman's leather clad stiletto in the middle of the parking lot amid the flashing red and blue lights of Trenton's finest. Joe, however, had a field day with her aborted trip to Trenton's newest sex club, and had basically teased, tormented, and cajoled Stephanie until she agreed to go with him. Probably the lizard tongue had something to do with her eventual capitulation—such was usually the case when Morelli's tongue got involved.

Still, she sighed dreamily, pretending just for a moment that Swen's broad hands were just a bit finer tapered, with a Mediterranean caste and a barely-there dusting of dark hair along the back. She supposed she couldn't complain. Morelli's tongue was certainly worth a trip to the la-la-land that was _Fetish_.

"_Fetish_?" Lula sounded incredulous. "What you want to go there for?"

Stephanie opened one eye lazily. "Who knows? Maybe we'll even get some inspiration," she answered. A sound that was remarkably similar to a purr erupted from her throat before she could stop herself. Swen beamed fatuously, and she didn't have the heart to tell him she was picturing someone darker, leaner, and blessed with eyes the color of melted chocolate when she closed her eyes. Let him dream, she thought, while she does the same.

"Inspiration, huh?" Lula was looking at Stephanie funny, then gave it up and shrugged. "Why the hell not. Count me in," Lula wheezed and settled back uncomfortably for Inga to begin ruthlessly pulling the wax strips away millimeter by punishing millimeter in some sort of demented Germanic pain ritual. The luck of the draw had given Stephanie Swen and left Lula to the not so gentle ministrations of Inga, his evil female twin, and Stephanie silently wondered if Inga didn't have a second job at Fetish working some of the whips and chains and other paraphernalia she'd seen displayed there.

"It'll be fun," Stephanie murmured, courting the hazy dream of Morelli closer as she closed her eyes.

Lula yelped. "Fun," she repeated. "Yeah, sure," Lula said before yelping again. Poor Lula, Stephanie thought.

A while later the massage unfortunately came to an end. Stephanie would have been perfectly happy for it to continue for the rest of her life. Steph was lying on the table slack limbed while Lula was trying to get the white terry cloth robe to close around her body. On Lula, the robe had a similar style as the green dress that J-Lo wore at the VMA's a few years ago.

Steph finally, reluctantly, got off the table and put on her own robe and flip flops. She was dreading leaving here and going back out into the hectic real world. When they exited the massage room there was a sweet elderly lady waiting for them. "Hello. My name is Ruth. I'm the relaxation room attendant. I hope you enjoyed your services. Follow me."

"The massage was wonderful."

" Bikini waxes hurt like hell!" Lula chimed in.

"Yes, but they are very efficient," Ruth said knowingly.

"Tank's gonna love the lightning bolt I got," Lula's voice boomed as we entered the quiet relaxation room. Stephanie flinched from too much information. She had been trying to keep her eyes away from that area of Lula.

As soon as they entered the relaxation room, Stephanie felt like she was on vacation in an exotic land. It was amazing and sure didn't look like anything that should be in Trenton, NJ. The biggest whirlpool she'd ever seen was against the far wall. The whole room was decorated in an Asian theme. There were wooden chairs and plants throughout the room and relaxation music floated through the room. Women were sitting in the chairs wrapped in towels and robes.

The attendant handed Stephanie a bottle of water. "Since you had a massage, we recommend that you drink a lot of water for the next 24 hours and get into the whirlpool for at least fifteen minutes to purge your body of toxins. Please let me know if you need anything at all. There are drinks, fruits and other refreshments on this table," she said as she gestured to the table by the door we had just come through.

"I didn't bring a swimsuit," Stephanie said.

"That's okay. You can get in the whirlpool naked," Ruth said.

Before Ruth even finished getting the words out of her mouth Lula was stripping the robe off. "Damn, if I'd known that I wouldn't have bothered to put this thing back on. Don't any men come here?" Stephanie's eyes widened when she saw the lightening bolt.

"We have a separate relaxation room for the men and women so that everyone will be comfortable."

"That's a damn shame!" Lula said as she approached the whirlpool. Not being as brave as Lula, Stephanie slipped into a changing room and wrapped herself into a towel. When she emerged from the changing room she climbed into the whirlpool. She noticed that some of the other women where wearing towels or swimsuits and others went a-la-nude as Lula did.

"This is the most relaxing place I've ever been," Lula exclaimed as she accidentally splashed water on some of the girls whom Stephanie smiled at apologetically. One of the naked girls got up annoyed and started climbing out of the whirlpool. Stephanie diverted her eyes from the girl's perfect naked figure. It was one thing to stare at Lula's lightning bolt but another to stare at someone she didn't even know.

"Where'd you get that ass?" Lula exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" the naked girl asked with a superior air.

"Girlfriend, you have the perfect ass! It's got the perfect roundness without being too round. Ya know what I'm talking about. What's your diet? How'd you get it?" Lula asked intently

The girl smiled and climbed back into the whirlpool to give us all the details.

**Chapter 2- Dressing for the Evening**

After leaving the relaxation room, Stephanie said "Later!" to Lula and poured herself into her little Mini. Steph's body was soft and humming and she couldn't wait to get to Joe for a little late-afternoon snack before heading out to _Fetish_. She pulled up in front of the house they shared and saw Joe's truck parked out front. A feeling like a mild electric shock zapped through her body, starting at her crotch and heading out in all directions. She smiled in anticipation.

Stephanie oozed to the front door, let herself in and was hit by a large orange fur ball. "Hey, Bob!" she said as she flopped his ears around and pounded on his sides. "Glad to see you, too. Where's Joe? Huh, fella? Where's Joe?" Ok, so baby talk wasn't really her thing, but with Bob it fit just fine.

"Joe's right here, Cupcake." Another zing. Looking up, she saw Joe heading toward her from the kitchen. He was dressed in his uniform of jeans and a t-shirt, light shadow on his strong chin, eyes gleaming with amusement. Joe pushed her into the wall, dislodging Bob, and pressed his full glorious length against her, hands in her hair, holding her head still. His lips barely touched hers as he spoke. "Are you ready to be my slave for the night?" he rasped.

"Slave?" Stephanie purred. "I thought I was the master tonight."

Joe moved his lips around her jaw to her ear, breathing out lightly. "I'm your slave every night, Cupcake. Your every wish is my desire. You're mine tonight." Nibbling down her neck to that oh, so sweet juncture of neck and shoulder, nibbling and licking. Stephanie's entire body was aflame, nipples tight, legs weak and she suspected she was drooling. "I bought you a present to wear tonight, slave. Let's go upstairs so you can model it for me."

Joe stepped away and Stephanie started to slide down the wall. Laughing, he grabbed her hands and pulled her up the stairs to the bedroom. She looked at the bed, looked at Joe, looked back at the bed and started shaking her head, panic setting in. "No, no, no, no, no. I'm NOT wearing that. What if someone sees me? What if we get pulled over and one of your cop friends sees me? Nope, not going to happen." Her voice was now several octaves higher.

Joe held up the so-called top which was made of black leather and had a collar of sorts with silver studs and small spikes. Attached to the collar were two strips of leather that ostensibly might cover her nipples, with clips at the end of each strip that attached to the bottoms. No back what so ever. The two strips had several chains which would go across her chest. "What's wrong with this? You'll be covered," Joe said innocently. He put the top down and held up what Steph supposed were meant to be the bottoms, which consisted of leather string bikinis, over which a leather loin cloth was worn. The loin cloth would barely cover her doo-dah and was held together at the sides with small chains to match the top.

Still shaking her head she backed away from the bed and the clothes Joe purchased. "I'm calling Lula and canceling. There's no way in HELL I'd be caught dead in those bits. Where the hell did you find them?" Stephanie asked.

Joe was laughing his ass off at her panic. He threw down the skirt and pulled a box from under the bed. "I got these from Pleasure Treasures. You can wear this under it," he said as he handed her the box.

"Hunh. Think I'm going to wear that crap, does he," she mumbled to herself as she opened the box. Inside was some kind of cat suit. The legs, arms and midriff were fishnet while the rest was of some kind of silky material that would cover her important parts. "Not much better," she complained, holding up the cat suit. "How am I supposed to go to the bathroom? Oh, never mind," she said when she spotted the open crotch of the suit.

Joe smiled. "The bikinis go over the cat suit."

"What are you wearing, Master?" she snapped at him.

Joe just continued to smile. "You'll see. We'll match, don't worry."

Visions of Joe in barely-there leather brought back the tingling to her nether region. Seeing the glazed look in Stephanie's eyes Joe stepped up to her, took the cat suit from her hands and led her to the bathroom. "Let's make sure we're all clean and sparkly for tonight," he said suggestively

Joe turned on the shower, adjusted the temperature and turned to Stephanie. "Strip. Your training begins now." There was laughter in Joe's eyes, but when she raised her hands to her neckline his eyes turned that deep, liquid chocolate that lets her know he is hers for the taking. She slowly peeled off her clothes, turned her back to remove her bra and bent over as she lowered her panties. She heard a hissing breath from Joe as she bared herself to him. When she turned back to him, Joe was naked and very glad to see Stephanie in her birthday suit.

Joe took her hand and led her to the shower. "Wash me. No, not with the washcloth. Just use your hands. And no missing any parts."

Stephanie could feel Joe's penis against her stomach as she reached up to wash his shoulders. She rubbed her hands down one arm, then the other, massaged his muscles, his fingers. She moved to his chest, letting her fingers run through his light chest hair, feeling his pecs, moving to his abs, soaping and rinsing. She licked one of his nipples, giving a little suck, feeling his abs get sucked in as he gasped. She did the same to the other before kneeling and soaping his happy trail, his belly button, his waist, avoiding the one place she knew he wanted her to touch the most.

Stephanie looked up and saw Joe staring at her intently, his hair black with the water, his eyes black with lust. His lips were drawn back from his clenched teeth as she finally let her cheek lightly touch his penis. She turned her head as if to give it a kiss only to duck down and soap his thighs, calves and feet. She looked up again and saw Joe's hands were clenched. She slowly rose, letting her wet body slide up against Joe and heard his breath hiss between his teeth. Stephanie reached around him to give him a sharp slap to his ass. "Turn around big boy, let me do your back."

Joe grabbed Stephanie and crushed his lips to hers. His hands roamed her back, grabbed her ass, and pulled her fully against him. She lifted her leg, wrapped it around Joe's back to pull him even closer. Joe had one arm wrapped around Stephanie's waist, as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back. His lips and tongue nipped, licked and kissed their way to her breasts, teasing, retreating, teasing them again, never quite reaching where she wanted him to reach.

"Joe!" She gasped. "Please…"

Another sharp tug on her hair. "Not Joe. Master. Tonight I'm Master."

The water had run cold by the time Stephanie was able to wash. Joe was out, whistling, rummaging around in the bedroom for his costume. She did a quick scrub, cursing the size of the hot water heater. She hopped out, dried off, then did the hair and make-up thing, going extra slut on both. She stepped into the bedroom and burst out laughing at the sight of Joe. He was wearing black painted-on leather pants that laced at the crotch and had silver studs running down the legs. His top half was covered in a matching vest held together with silver chains. On his feet were black biker boots that jingled as he walked.

"Where did you find that?" She managed to say through her laughter.

Joe smiled. "You like?" Joe asked while holding his arms out. "I did an undercover gig a few years back at a leather bar as a waiter. This is mild compared to what some of those dudes wore. The department didn't want these back since I had to go commando to pull the pants up." He looked down at himself. "I just hope these laces stay tied. I had to double knot them at the bar 'cuz the women kept trying to tug them loose."

Laughing at the image of Joe dodging greedy hands Stephanie held up the cat suit. "OK, Master. Help me figure out how the hell to get into this contraption."

Taking it from her, Joe turned it around. "There's a zipper in the back. The lady at the store wanted to show me how she gets hers on, but since she's around 100 years old I politely declined. Here, hold on to me so you don't rip the fishnets."

Swearing a blue streak, they finally got the cat suit on Stephanie, making sure all important parts were covered. Stephanie tugged on the bikini bottoms and the loin cloth, almost falling over as her baby toe got caught in the chains. Joe helped her with the top, taking his time adjusting the straps in front until she slapped his hands away in exasperation. She went to the closet, got out _the black shoes_ that went with that one special black dress. Turning to Joe she held her arms out. "Well, Master, will I do?"

Joe's eyes were doing that molten chocolate thing again and he started towards her. "Oh, no you don't, Master. Lula will be here in a couple minutes and she'll be seeing too much of me as it is. Speaking of Lula, I'm NOT calling you Master in front of her. That'd be downright humiliating and I'd never hear the end of it."

Laughing, Joe followed Steph downstairs, telling her she was off the hook until they got home. Bob looked up from the couch, did a double-take, gave a small "Woof?" and turned away as if embarrassed by the old folks. The doorbell rang, announcing Lula's arrival. Joe got to the door first, opening it to Lula. Stephanie heard absolute silence.

"Joe?" she called out. Silence. Then a male giggle. Huh? Joe giggling? Peeking around the corner she saw the best ass in Trenton jiggling away with suppressed laughter.

"Hunh. What you know anyhow." And with that Lula shoved Joe out of the way and stomped into the house. Only to be met with silence from Stephanie.

Lula held her arms out, twirled on her heel and asked "Well? How's this?"

This was a black leather bustier that was laced up the front, just barely, with red satin. It had well-defined cups that held up Lula's mountains to their full extent. The edge was so close to showing her goods that Stephanie couldn't believe Lula didn't pop out with every breath. There were silver studded straps that went from a neck collar to the edge of the bustier, more as decoration than a means of support. Around the top edge was a cow's worth of fringe, each piece holding a silver bead. She had elbow length leather fingerless gloves which had fringe up their length with the silver beads. Her bottom half was squeezed into a skirt similar to Stephanie's but didn't quite meet at the sides so her legs showed from foot to waist. The skirt, well, loin cloth, had fringe at the bottom that ended mid-thigh. A short expanse of leg showed above her black leather, fringe and silver embellished, stiletto heeled boots. Stephanie didn't want to know what she had under that skirt. All in all, Lula looked like a Roy Rogers nightmare.

"Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie. Where'd you find those duds? You look hot!"

Stephanie had a hard time picking her jaw up off the floor to answer her. "Uh, Joe picked these up for me."

Lula turned to Joe. "Well, well, well, Officer Hottie, didn't know you had it in you. And look at YOU! Is that skin I see? Hot damn! This is gonna be a fun night."

**Chapter 3 The Arrival.**

They walked into _Fetish_ and Stephanie instantly felt like Dorothy walking into Oz. Except here the munchkins wore leather. There were people with whips, and collars and some covered in body hair and little else.

"Lions and Tigers and BEAR'S oh my" she mumbled to herself.

"What?" the brawny guy searching her with the metal detector asked.

"Nothing," she said shaking her head.

"All clear," he said, which made Steph wonder.

"Doesn't that thing go off all the time with all the piercing and chains and things everyone is wearing?" she asked.

"Uh huh. Then I have to do a more through search, using my hands" the brawny guy said licentiously

Steph turned her eyes away from where they'd been watching Joe's very fine leather clad ass walking just ahead of her, and met this guys leering smile with her own sarcastic one.

"Lucky for me I'm not wearing any chains or piercings then."

And lucky her gun was still at home in her cookie jar. She decided it was best not to say that part aloud. The thought of a full body search was bad enough, but in a place like this, it was terrifying. Somehow, she imagined a body cavity search here would not raise any eyebrows. Not wanting to tempt her fate, she moved on quickly and met up with Joe who was waiting for her just inside the doorway. Thankfully, he had been unable to hear the conversation she'd had at the door due to the pounding music from inside the club. Joe took her hand and the three of them moved cautiously forward, with Lula hanging back a few steps.

" MmmMmm, Girl, your boyfriends butt is slamming in those pants. You better keep a close eye on Officer Hottie here, no telling what the women here are capable of." At least now Stephanie knew exactly why Lula was hanging back.

"That's just sad," she shot back laughing.

"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do, and I plan on havin' some fun tonight starting with the eye candy. Thata teach Tank for standing me up again. Surveillance my ass! I swear Ranger thinks he owns Tank sometimes. Ranger says jump and Tank asks how high. If I didn't know better…" Lula was going into rhino mode again and Stephanie knew that never ended well.

"I hear they have one of those mechanical bulls here." Joe said. That got Lula's attention.

"Hunh, see that's what I'm talking about. Fun. We are gonna have some fun tonight. Who needs a man when you can have a mechanical bull, that's all I'm saying." Lula pushed ahead of them on a mission.

"Do they really have a mechanical bull here" Stephanie asked Joe.

"Cupcake, this is a fetish club. There's a better chance of finding chains hanging from the ceiling than a mechanical bull." They watched Lula disappear into the crowd and Steph appreciated once again Joe's ability to defuse a situation.

"That's why you're the Master," Stephanie said in her sexiest voice.

Giving her earlobe the lightest of licks Joe whispered in her ear a couple of the other reasons why he was the Master, and she was ready to follow him anywhere. Joe gave good tongue.

As Stephanie and Joe walked deeper into club _Fetish_, the pulsing music grew louder as did the outfits. Not only did they see their fair share of standard BDSM wear, but there were also people dressed in fluorescent colored spandex, feathers and various stages of undress. This had always been a part of New Jersey that Steph didn't want to know existed, yet here she was dressed in a barely there leather cat suit. The plan was to blend in, but somehow she still felt over dressed and underdressed all at the same time.

"Well I'll be damned!!" Joe said.

Stephanie looked to see what Joe was talking about. Following his gaze, she saw it. Her mouth dropped open, her eyes grew wide, and she was rendered speechless. There to the side of the bar was a mechanical bull, and on top of it was Lula in all her Roy Rogers glory. Stephanie could now see what she had on under the skirt, and would be scarred for life. Then it happened, the bull started to move.

**Chapter 4 Lula's Wild Ride and Other Strange Sights**

Lula's thighs were clamped to the sides of the bull the same way Stephanie's hands did a pair of Via Spigas at a Nordstrom's seventy-five percent off shoe sale. Lula's legs weren't coming off of that bull without aid from the jaws of life. The rocking motion of the bull increased and Lula's melons swung up and down taking on a life of their own. Stepanie watched with equal parts fascination and horror. The silver beads on her bustier's fringe flew up and down and Stephanie feared she might put out one of her eyes. Stephanie glanced at Joe, who was staring at Lula slack jawed with a glassy look to his eyes.

"I see this at a lot of accident scenes," Joe shouted. "People drive by as slowly as possible, craning their heads out the windows to get a better look. This has all the markings of a prime wreck"

Joe had a point. People who had seen it all and done it all were slowing down to watch Lula with as much fascination as Joe and Steph. A tall muscled guy with a black crew cut, sporting a nose ring, and wearing red leather pants with matching open vest crept closer to Lula. His eyes were fixated on her cleavage while his pierced tongue made an appearance to lick his lips.

With a loud oomph, Lula flew off the bull right onto Mr. Red Leather. He toppled over with Lula's boobs smothering his face. Lula laid there stunned for a moment, then attempted a dismount from the guy.

"Eyoww! Stop! Stop! For the love of God please don't move!"

One of Lula's silver beads had slipped through Mr. Red Leather's nose ring. Lula couldn't move without causing the guy extreme pain. From the squeals this guy was making, Stephanie gathered he was more into dishing out pain than receiving it. Joe quickly made his way over to Lula to assist in the detangling process. Stephanie glanced around to see if anyone she knew was witnessing the fiasco. She did a double take, not sure that she was really seeing whom she thought she was seeing.

Over in a corner, not paying any attention to Lula's wild ride, stood Ranger and Tank. The leather-clad dominatrix, who Stephanie had last seen with Ranger's lips pressed to her boot the night Joe escorted Mary Lou and Stephanie away from _Fetish,_ had her hand clamped around Ranger's throat

Only this time Stephanie noticed not only her fantastic thigh high leather stiletto boots, she also noticed her protruding Adam's apple. She was _NOT _a she, she was a he! Stephanie's eyes darted back towards Tank, who had his hand on the shoulder of the, um… person holding Ranger. Stephanie squinted her eyes to assure she was seeing what she thought she was seeing, which was a collar and leash around Tanks neck. Looking back at Ranger she noticed he was shirtless, wearing a pair of hot pink boxers that looked to be silk and had Master embroidered across his ass.

Looking back at Tank again, she noticed he was shirtless too, and he had a matching pair of hot pink boxer shorts on. Stephanie would have bet money that if Tank turned around. his boxers wouldn't say Master but something else to match the theme he and Ranger had going.

She stood there absorbing the sight of Ranger and Tank in their coordinating shorts. She tried to assimilate what she was seeing with her experiences with Ranger over the last several years. He'd pursued her, no doubt about that, but now she was guessing that was just a cover. After all, they'd only had sex once in the last several years, and she had sometimes wondered where he was getting his sexual relief from. There was never any doubt in her mind that he wasn't playing it celibate all this time. And it certainly explained why their one time together left so much to be desired. No foreplay, no finesse. Control over intimacy was Ranger's preference. Not to mention, men over women. Remembering more, Stephanie recalled how Ranger had left the next morning as soon as he'd been paged. Hell, it'd probably been Tank calling Ranger home. She guessed all those trips out of town collecting skips, doing jobs, hell all the excuses Ranger had were also convenient excuses for some Ranger and Tank together time. Miami's South Beach area was probably a great place for Ranger to indulge his kinky predilections. All of these things made perfect sense now. As did all the promises Ranger hadn't delivered on. Ruined her for other men? Ha! That had never happened. She pondered that for a second. To be fair, she supposed that she hadn't exactly ruined him for other men either. Stephanie inwardly shuddered. She actually might've laughed at that if she still wasn't so shell shocked at seeing Ranger and Tank together. With her inner musings ended, she finally found her voice to put words to her thoughts.

"What the hell is going on here," she mumbled to herself.

"What?" Joe asked, noticing the look of horror on her face.

Steph turned to see Joe standing next to her. In a moment of panic, she looked for Lula. Thankfully, Lula was still standing off to the side apparently arguing with Mr. Red Leather.

"What?" Joe asked again.

Speechless, Stephanie looked toward Ranger and Tank again. with Joe following her lead. Turning back to Stephanie with a question in his eyes, Joe didn't comprehend what she was trying to show him.

"Ranger, Ra-Ra-Ranger and Tank," she managed to croak out.

Stephanie could tell by the dumbstruck look on Joe's face that he saw them when he scanned the room a second time. Stephanie thought that the look on Joe's face was probably a perfect match to the one on hers.

Stephanie forced her eyes across the room to where the trio was and she saw that Ranger's Boot Babe no longer had her, or would that be his, hand around Ranger's neck. Now Ranger had his lips on Tank's and it looked like he was eating him for lunch. Boot Babe had moved down to get a better look at Ranger's embroidery.

After a brief moment of shock, Joe doubled over in hysterics.

"Ugh! A lot of help you are! What if Lula sees them?" Stephanie exclaimed.

Stephanie was unable to turn away from the accident in front of her. so she watched as Tank held onto Ranger's ponytail and they continued to go at it like a couple of teenagers on prom night. She pulled her eyes away from the horror taking place in the corner and turned to Joe again.

"Joe!!" she said. "Joe!!" she screamed louder, stomping her foot.

"I'm sorry, Cupcake," Joe said between hysterics. "I'm trying, I swear I am," he continued as he struggled to straighten up. Joe did his best to pull himself together. His efforts didn't quite reach the silly grin on his face.

"Joe, we have to get Lula out of here before she sees that!" Stephanie said, pointing a thumb toward Ranger, Tank, and Boot Babe.

She should have known better. Pointing made Joe look again, looking made Joe double back over in hysterics.

"If you don't get hold of yourself you're gonna bust a nut," Steph said, trying to put some annoyance in her voice.

"Bust a nut," Joe said, laughing even harder. "I'm sorry, Steph. It's just so, so, so freaking funny."

Ignoring Joe's laughter, Steph pushed on.

"That's the same girl from last time, only she's not a girl" Stephanie said, unaware if Joe noticed.

"I know. She's a local transvestite. Calls herself Lola, after the song. She's been arrested a few times for prostitution. Lola's cleaned up her act and now she's one of Dugan's informants".

"You knew Boot Babe was a he last time and never told me?"

"I thought you knew. It's so obvious when you look at her, or would that be him," Joe said with a smirk. "Look at the Adam's apple. The hands, if you get close up."

We looked back over to see Ranger leading Tank towards the back of the club by the leash. Ranger's nipple rings glittered off the flashing lights of the club.

"Nipple rings?" Stephanie said in awe.

"With chains," Joe said, a chuckle to his voice.

"You know we can't let Lula see them. There's no telling what she would do, but heaven knows it would be bad," Stephanie said, still leaning towards Joe so he could hear her above the music. They both glanced back toward Lula, who was now waving her arms at Mr. Red Leather and yelling.

"Maybe they're leaving," Joe said wistfully. "Maybe they need a little alone time and are going to the private rooms." Joe looked back at Ranger, Tank andLola and busted out in laughter again.

Stephanie looked up just in time to see that the Trio had stopped for a little more public slap and tickle, literally. Ranger had Tank bent over while he held Tank's crotch and slapped his ass. Stephanie wondered for a moment if Ranger had had Ella embroider the names on the ass of their boxes like he'd had her embroider the Rangeman logo on the employee's underwear. Before tonight, she thought that was the weirdest thing about Ranger.

"Joe, we have to do something." Stephanie was annoyed that all she got in response was laughter. "Get up, come on this isn't funny!" More laughter.

"Okay, maybe it's funny, shit maybe it's hysterical, but we need to keep it together for Lula." The response she received was yet more uncontrollable laughter.

Stephanie stared down at Joe who was doubled over with laughter. She was beginning to look past the shock of the situation, and the responsibility to Lula, and found herself suppressing her own laughter that was building up inside her. If Joe didn't stop, she was going to lose it. His laughter was contagious. Anytime the two of them got started, they just couldn't stop themselves. This was true with so many things that they did together.

"Joe, stop it!!" Stephanie shouted, stomping her foot. "Ugh, forget it!" she said over her shoulder as she stormed away to go find Lula.

It didn't take Stephanie long to find them. They were right were they had been before Stephanie got distracted. Mr. Red Leather had had his share of Lula's abuse and was moving on. Stephanie had to think of something fast. She hoped Joe pulled it together in enough time to help her get Lula out of there before Lula saw Ranger, Tank and Lola.

Stephanie headed towards Lula while she tried to come up with a plan for diverting her from oncoming disaster. Her mind was still reeling over the entire Ranger/Tank/Lola scene. She knew Ranger had a kinky side from her last visit to Fetish but Tank as his playmate was short-circuiting her brain. Tank is a huge menacing badass, and according to Lula he's huge all over. Ick, Stepanie thought, A mental image of Lula and Ranger comparing notes popped into her brain out of the blue. Double ick. Time for more brain bleach.

Stephanie walked up to Lula, turning her so she couldn't see Tank getting his ass spanked by Ranger. "Hey Lula, are you okay?"

"Damn skippy I'm okay. I'm better than okay. I'm one fine full figured sexy woman. Mr. Nose Ring over there had the nerve to ask me for my phone number! He said he was getting into having my girls plastered all over his face before my beads got tangled up in that nose ring. A nose ring? Puhleeze. Although that pierced tongue of his could be real interesting."

"So that's why you were yelling at him?"

"Damn straight it was. I mean, Tank's man enough for me to handle these days. I don't need another stud, pierced tongue or not."

"Uh… Lula," Stephanie started while steering Lula towards the bar. Stephanie needed a drink pronto and hoped that boozing Lula up would help get her out of Fetish faster. "Have you and Tank had any talks about being exclusive?" Seeing the question on her face, Steph spit out, "I mean, that guy was built. And he's obviously in to you. Maybe he would take the nose ring out if you hooked up. I mean if you and Tank aren't exclusive, wouldn't it be nice to have another man around especially if Tank keeps canceling on you for Ranger… I mean work?" Steph added quickly.

"Hunh. I hadn't thought bout that. But Tank is something special. I don't know if it would be right to have another stud on my leash when I can climb onto Tank."

"Yeah, but you haven't done much Tank climbing the last two weeks." Stephanie looked around wondering where in the hell the bartender was when he was so desperately needed. Stephanie sighed in relief when she saw him approaching them.

"I want a lemon drop martini. What do you want Lula?"

"Give me one of those mojitos. Tank got me one of those last time we went out. I ain't too fond of that Cuban Batman right now, but I love drinking those Cuban cocktails."

Stephanie cringed, imagining how Tank developed a fondness for mojitos. Glancing around she saw Joe coming their way. His eyes were a little red, from tears of laughter, but he looked like he was back in control.

"Cupcake", he growled while nuzzling her ear. "Have you seen enough for tonight or are you up for some more inspiration?" He then licked down the side of Stephanie's neck and nipped the spot where her neck and shoulder met.

"Officer Hottie, please! Don't be acting like that in front of me. Unless I can talk Tank into coming over after this surveillance job, I'm going home lonely and frustrated! Besides I gotta finish this drink. Then maybe I'll take another shot at that bull riding."

"No!!!!!" Joe and Steph shouted at the same time. "I mean, you've done that already Lula," Steph continued, "what if next time you flew off onto someone like Vinnie?"

"Girl! I hadn't thought of that. I would have to take a Lysol bath when I got home. Let's get a table and finish these drinks. I want to see what other freaks are out tonight".

**Chapter 5-So, What's New?**

Joe grabbed a table and Stephanie quickly took the seat closest to the wall. Since Joe was no slouch in the brains department, he took the seat to Stephanie's left leaving Lula the chair to the right. This situated Lula with her back facing the area they had last seen Tank and Ranger.

Stephanie breathed a sigh of relief and took a big slurp of her lemon drop martini. She pouted when she realized that her glass was empty. '_How did that happen?,'_ she wondered.

Joe grinned at her empty glass and flagged down a server. He leaned over with a panty-wetting grin and said, "I hope you go easy on those drinks tonight, Stephanie." He flicked an out of place curl, and slowly stroked his finger around her ear. "Getting drunk doesn't fit in with the plans I have for you when we get home".

Stephanie shivered in anticipation and looked up as their server approached. Stephanie knew her eyes were about to pop out of her head, but their server was seriously dressed for success. She was wearing black stiletto leather boots, with five-inch heels. Stephanie raised an eyebrow, as she wondered how the server got through her shift wearing those things. She had to admit they were kick ass boots, but the only place she would even wear them would be in the bedroom with Joe. Encasing the server's hips was a black leather mini skirt that surely broke at least a few decency laws. It was very apparent that she was braless underneath her skin tight black silk tank top. The outlines of her nipple and belly rings were visible under the top. She was sporting a mane of red hair, teased higher than a Texas cheerleader's. Her makeup was flawless and applied with a heavy hand. A black leather choker and dangling handcuff earrings completed her ensemble. When she got to their table, Stephanie noticed a tattoo on her right wrist with the simple message "Spank Me". Stephanie was in awe. She was sure that she was in the presence of a real life bondage Barbie.

Joe wasn't impressed. Stephanie was sure his years working vice had exposed him to a wide range of freaky people. Since moving to homicide, he got to see dead people. Stephanie was sad for a moment while she thought about the stresses of his job. She was sure he pursued bad guys with the same intensity he applied to other areas of his life, but it had to wear him down. Good thing Stephanie knew just how to give Joe a little extra happiness when they got home.

"Katrina? Girl is that you? Ummm….you lookin' good these days! How you been?" Lula said, breaking into Stephanie's thoughts.

The waitress, Katrina, and Lula did a complicated hand shake thing that Stephanie could never learn. Lula was grinning while she explained, "Katrina and I used to be in the same business. Only she didn't last a whole week. Said she wasn't cut out for life as a ho."

"Hey Lula, you're looking mighty good yourself. I'm living with one of the bouncers here. I do good in tips, and I don't have to get down on my knees anymore."

"I hear that. Me and the skinny white girl here," Lula said and jabbed her finger at me, "are in the bounty hunter business. We work for Vincent Plum Bail Bonds."

"You working for Vinnie? You gotta be careful around that guy. He got mad one night cause my boyfriend wouldn't let him bring no animals in with him. He's one seriously kinky dude."

"Vinnie don't mess with us. Stephanie here is his cousin. She knows things that he don't want getting back to his wife, Lucille."

"Well let me know if you want some more dirt on him. He comes in a couple of times a week. I could get pictures with my cell phone." Katrina looked happy at the idea of catching Vinnie in a Kodak moment.

"I don't think that's necessary," Stephanie said hastily. Knowing about Vinnie's perversions was bad enough for her. She didn't want to see them in glossy 8 X 10 photos. "Can I get another lemon drop martini?" Stephanie asked wanting to change the conversation.

"Sure thing. What about you two?" Katrina asked, pointing at Lula and Joe

"I'll take another mojito. Officer Hottie, are you gonna drink anything tonight?"

Katrina looked over at Joe. She took a long, slow look from his sexy chocolate eyes all the way down to the tips of his leather boots. On the way back up, she licked her bottom lip. Stephanie found herself wondering how Katrina would look with chunks of red hair missing from her scalp.

Catching the murderous look in Stephanie's eyes Joe quickly requested a Coke and sent Katrina on her way. "I plan on being stone cold sober when we get home tonight, Cupcake. I think from the look on your face, you're going to need a lesson in control."

Stephanie gave Joe her best Burg girl glare before sweetly responding, "Maybe I'll give you a lesson in control. Or better still, a lesson in begging for mercy."

Joe's gaze was so predatory that Stephanie squirmed in her seat a little.

"I'm looking forward to it Stephanie. But remember, I get to play teacher tonight."

Stephanie resisted the urge to fan herself; she could have sworn the temperature skyrocketed in _Fetish_ when Joe said that. Stephanie looked over at Lula and saw Lula fanning herself and grinning. Well, Stephanie thought, maybe the temperature did go up. "Don't be thinking about skipping out on work tomorrow, Stephanie," Lula said. "I'm gonna want details. If I'm gonna have to go without Tank tonight, I'm gonna have to have something to look forward to tomorrow".

Katrina arrived with their drinks saving Stephanie from having to respond to Lula.

After they finished with their drinks, Lula was in a much happier state of mind. It seemed that one extra drink was all it took to tip the scales. With the last shred of wits Stephanie was managing to hold onto, an idea to get Lula out of the club finally came to her. Stephanie convinced Lula the faster they all left the faster she and Joe could start creating all those wonderful stories Lula was looking so forward to hearing. In Lula's newly happy state that made an odd kind of sense. Stephanie had no problem persuading her to let Mr. Red Leather take her home, and he was more than happy to oblige. Joe and Stephanie assured Lula that they were leaving right behind her and ready to get home and down to business. Although that part was true, there was no way Joe and Stephanie were leaving quite yet. Stephanie was relieved that Lula was leaving, but tonight was a close call. Lula could easily have seen Tank and Ranger together, and Stephanie thought Lula deserved better than being duped by the wonder bi's. She wasn't going anywhere until she'd talked to Ranger.

Joe and Stephanie watched as Mr. Red Leather escorted Lula to his car and waited while they sped off. When they were convinced Lula was no longer anywhere in the vicinity of Fetish, Stephanie turned on her heels and stalked back into the club. She was sure steam was coming out of her ears, but through the wisps she could still hear the sound of Joe's chuckling behind her. _'So, he was back to laughing, was he?' _Stephanie thought. She knew he was anticipating what she might say to Ranger, but she didn't have time to deal with him. She wanted her anger on Lula's behalf to remain at the surface, better to serve it to Ranger on a silver platter.

**Chapter 6 So, This is the Bat Cave?**

Joe and Stephanie walked to the back rooms where they had last seen Ranger, Tank and Lola. They wanted to talk to Ranger and Tank and Stephanie wanted see if they planned to tell Lula what was going on. She had no idea how she was going to face Ranger after all that she had seen, so to avoid that uncomfortable thought she just forged ahead not thinking too much about it. She hoped they would get back there before… well before.

There were a couple of rooms in the back, each with a different color velvet curtain. All the curtains were open and the rooms empty except for one. She pulled back that curtain a little and peeked inside. By that point Stephanie could believe what she was seeing, but she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ranger was sitting over Tank, straddling his waist. He was tying a black mask over Tank's eyes with the eye holes cutout. Their pink boxer shorts had been tossed to the side.

"Robin, you know what I like to hear you say. Say it! SAY IT!!!" Ranger said.

"Holy Long John Silver, Batman!" Tank responded.

Stephanie's immediate thought was that she had first hand knowledge that looking at Ranger naked and aroused would not evoke those words. She had a moment to wonder if maybe Ranger did feel self-conscience about his smaller then average sized cock and maybe that was why he always talked so big. Stephanie remembered the one night she and Ranger had spent together when he said, "Were going to do this and it's going to be good." It was like he was instructing her, just like he was instructing Tank now. It was almost like if Ranger could convince everyone then he could convince himself. After that night Stephanie wasn't convinced, she was let down. Perhaps everything all made sense now. She'd sensed Ranger's heart wasn't in it that night. It was over and done with so quickly that she was left wanting. No, not because she wanted more but because she expected more.

Stephanie felt Joe at her side jerk back a laugh and it pulled her from her musing. In a moment of panic, she gave Joe a little elbow jab. At this point she'd be mortified if Ranger, Tank and Lola turned and saw them.

"Careful, Robin. Both hands on the Bat-rope," Ranger said as Joe and Stephanie were leaving. Against their better thoughts they turned to look again.

"Holy atomic pile, Batman!" Tank said.

"Stop fiddling with that atomic pile and come down here!" Ranger replied. Stephanie had thought she had seen the worst. She was wrong, very wrong.

Tank said something Stephanie couldn't hear, but she heard Ranger's reply. "Of course, Robin. Even crime-fighters must eat. And especially you. You're a growing boy and you need your nutrition".

Ranger was straddling Tank's chest, bending forward, sliding his hands up Tank's raised arms. He then reached out to lower Tank's hands in the direction of his lap. Fortunately for Joe and Steph, Ranger's back was turned in their direction and all they could see was some squirming and Ranger doing some hip thrust.

"The batcomputer is none too frisky today, Batman," Tank said. This made Stephanie remember again just how un-frisky the batcomputer was for her. She let out a quiet laugh.

Ranger sat back on Tank's chest, putting his hand out for Lola who took it and moved closer to them.

"Why is a woman in love like a welder?" Ranger asked. "Because they both carry a torch!" Ranger answered before giving his companions a chance to answer and raised his face up to Lola for a kiss.

"The opposite of a girl is a boy!" Tank said. Ranger bent down to reward Tank with a gentle kiss.

"Remember Robin, always look both ways," Ranger whispered.

Lola went down on her knees as she pulled Ranger's head up sharply by his hair and turned Ranger toward him… well toward her, hell whatever it is. -Ranger's mouth was assaulted by Lola. The kisses looked bruising. Ranger responded by throwing his arms around Lola. He met those kisses with bruising kisses of his own and seemed to forget all about Tank's efforts to get Ranger's batcomputer up and running.

"You she-devil! Have you short-circuited Batman's brain?" Tank yelled out in frustration.

Tank looked pleased as Lola and Ranger' turned their attention back to Tank.

"They're actually quoting real Batman and Robin quotes," Joe whispered in a strained voice. Stephanie looked at Joe and saw that the poor guy was bursting at the seams in his attempt not to laugh out loud. When their eyes met, it was almost their undoing, again. Stephanie could feel her hysterics ready to slip out. Or was that her nausea.

"Lets go, I can't stomach anymore of this. I don't know if I want to laugh or throw up," Joe said softly.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Stephanie said.

They both turned with a start when they heard movement. They had let their guard down when they'd felt their eyes couldn't take anymore, a fatal error. Stephanie let out a breath. The sound of movement that they'd heard was Ranger shifting positions, not their cover being blown.

"Oh, Christ," Joe said with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Oh, yuk," Stephanie said as she wrinkled her nose.

Ranger was still on top of Tank, but now he had turned around so that his legs were straddling the sides of Tank's head and Ranger's face was over Tank's looking very aroused…. _Oh, shit_, Stephanie thought as she glanced away from Tank and ended up seeing Lola, the transvestite, at the other end of Ranger showing him who the real Master was. Tank's arms were around Ranger's waist and his face lay below Ranger's straddling hips. Lola was holding onto Tank's forearms while she/he leaned into Ranger tightly locked behind him a discarded dildo at their sides.

"Come on, Robin, to the Bat Cave! There's not a moment to lose!" Ranger said hoarsely to Tank as he lowered his head. Suddenly Ranger pulled up, throwing his head back and shuddering.

"Better three hours too soon than a minute too late, Batman," Tank said, with a disappointed lilt.

Stephanie could understand Tank's disappointment. From the few times she'd witnessed Ranger, it appeared he was always a fast draw. She closed the curtain as fast as she could, horrified by the scene she'd just seen. It all happened within minutes, but it felt like an eternity. The encounter had gone by in slow motion like witnessing something so unnerving and frightening that your mind blocks out all time. Stephanie looked over to find Joe and saw that he had moved away awhile ago. He was sitting on the floor with his back to the wall, his arms around his stomach, and he was shaking with laughter. The tracks of silent tears resulting from his laughter traced his cheeks.

Stephanie crawled over to Joe and he looked up at her. "Think they come here often?" Joe asked, with a smile in his voice.

"It seems so," Steph answered with her own smile.

"You said you wanted us to talk to them Cupcake, but I don't think this is a good time. They're a little indisposed at the moment. Maybe next time." Stephanie couldn't look at Joe. She could tell by his voice that he was trying to get her to let out all of her built up laughter. He was a man on a mission.

"Well, Cupcake?"

"Well, what?" She replied and her own laughter started to seep out when she looked at Joe.

"Same Bat time. Same bat channel," he said. That was all it took to break Stephanie, which set Joe to laughing all over again. Stephanie didn't think she'd ever laughed so hard in her life. They were lying on each other in a tangled heap in the floor rolling with laughter.

Stephanie clapped her hands over her own and Joe's mouth to try to muffle their laughter when they heard a deep moan from the other side of the curtains.

"Yes, Yes, Master. Batman needs to be punished," Ranger said, pleading. The next sound they heard was the soft buzzing of a vibrator and another deep moan from Ranger. Joe grabbed Stephanie's hand and somehow they made their way out of the back room area and into the main bar area without peeing their pants or dying from loss of oxygen.

**Chapter 7 Stephanie Lets the Batshit Fly**

Joe and Stephanie sat at the bar composing themselves. Joe waved at the bartender to order drinks. Stephanie was dazed, numb and contemplating what she should do. While all this was going on in her head she kept one eye on the hallway that led to the back rooms. She was tired.

As her humor passed, her shock and anger returned. Stephanie was enraged that the trio would chance doing that in public where anyone could find them. This was a gossiping town. If anyone found out it would get back to Lula. That wasn't acceptable. Lula deserved better than that, she deserved to know, and not from a stranger. She had a right to decide if she wanted to accept this. She was sleeping with Tank and that made it her right to know. It was her right to decide if she wanted to take the same risks. None of those guys were using condoms. Anyone Ranger, Tank and Lola were having sex with Lula was having sex with, indirectly. What fucking nerve they had to do that to Lula, to expose her to the risks. She'd turned her life around and a couple of sneaky, selfish assholes were now putting her back at risk.

"I'm not leaving here without talking to them," Stephanie told Joe.

Joe continued to stare at his glass while he nodded. He knew what Stephanie was going to do before she figured it out. Stephanie thought it was almost scary how Joe sometimes knew her better then she knew herself.

Stephanie kissed Joe's cheek and was rewarded with one of his dazzling smiles. She was so thankful to have him in her life, to back her up when her reserves were low. They were a team. She knew she could trust Joe impeccably, and hoped one day Lula would find a good guy like Joe. An honest guy who would respect her, stand by her, love her and never hurt her, unlike all the other guys in her life had. Stephanie swallowed down the rest of her drink and stood up. It was time to get this over with.

As Stephanie approached the area she'd last seen Ranger and Tank she saw that there was a brief lull in the action between them. They were out of the back room and entering the bar area, which was good. Not that she wouldn't have interrupted whatever they were doing. She just didn't think she needed to see anymore. She honestly didn't think there was that much bleach at the house. She figured she was already in for at least two gallons as it was. She increased her stride, anxious to reach them before they started up again, and she was next to them in a matter of seconds.

Stephanie couldn't think of anything nice to say to or about Ranger at this moment. Ranger sensed Stephanie's presence, and he quickly turned his head around. He saw Stephanie right away and saw Joe just a moment later over her shoulder, his eyes widening. Stephanie had yearned to see Ranger ruffled over the years, and the expression he had on his face right now was worth the wait. Every damn second of it.

"Hello, Ranger. Fancy meeting you here. Lula said you and Tank had a job to do tonight. Somehow, a handjob wasn't quite what I pictured," Stephanie said evilly.

Ranger's eyes flared for just a second. "We're doing a private job for Vinnie. Nothing to do with bounty hunting, just a personal favor delivering a message of sorts to someone Vinnie associates with who's giving him some grief," Ranger said, keeping his voice controlled and even. He was trying to hide the panic that was so evident in his face. Stephanie certainly didn't believe him, and she wasn't about to waste time arguing with him. She wanted to do this for Lula, but was anxious for those lessons Joe was so eager to teach her.

"Let's skip the bullshit you're trying to shovel on me, Ranger. I'm dirty enough as it is watching you with Tank and your Dom over here," Stephanie said, throwing her chin Lola's way. "Now I'm not here to judge. Each to his own and all that. If it floats your boat, I'm willing to do a happy dance on the deck of that ship. My problem is that your loverboy is stringing my very good friend along and that _doesn't _set well with me. While Lula steams over the fact that Tank has once again cancelled plans with her, AND goes home alone, _unsatisfied—_again,that's where my problem starts. She's waiting for something that isn't going to happen for her and she deserves better than that. I'm thinking I deserved to be messed with, having you making moves on me to cover up your extra-curricular activities, but not Lula. She's been through enough in her life, and she likes Tank. It isn't fair to her. You are the most selfish, self-centered bastard I've had the opportunity to meet, manipulating people's lives to suit your purpose. Well, I'm not going to let you do it to Lula."

Deciding it was time to wrap things up Stephanie turned to glare at Tank. "You need to tell Lula what is going on. She was here with us tonight and almost saw you. It would not have been good if she had and I had one helluva time making sure she didn't. I'm not keen on going through something like that again. Tell her, let her decide how she wants to handle what you and Ranger have going on, or I will tell her myself and I won't spin it as I'm sure you will. Your choice."

Ranger had lost all pretense of calm during Stephanie's tirade and he was fuming. "Listen up, Babe. You do NOT get to come in here and make demands or threats to me or a member of my team. You are not even _close_ to being enough in my league to get to do that." Stephanie's eyes narrowed and her mouth opened. Before she could hurl out a response, Ranger added "I will…" And then it was Ranger who didn't get a chance to get his thought out. Joe had stepped around Stephanie and was in Ranger's face.

"Back off, man. You do NOT want to go there with me. It's up to Stephanie if she wants to continue having any association with you, but you will not now, or ever, treat Stephanie with anything but respect. You hearing me? Fuck that, she's not in your league. I'm fairly certain that's the best thing she's heard all night."

Joe had come to the rescue again. Although his macho routine could be a huge turn-on, Stephanie damn well wanted the last word. Lula was her friend after all. She didn't really have anything left to say to Ranger so she looked at Tank and just reiterated her earlier demand. "Tell Lula, Tank. Soon."

Stephanie shot a glare at Ranger before she turned and stomped out of the club. She was ready for some fresh air and a way to work off her tension. She got the fresh air as soon as she stepped out of the club. She knew that she would be able to work off her tension after the short drive to Joe's house.

**Chapter 8 Ranger's Punishment**

"You are dismissed Pierre," Lola said waving his/her hand toward the door. Tank looked at Ranger as if for permission.

Ranger gave a subtle nod before his head was jerked back. Lola had a firm hold on his ponytail and their eyes met. Ranger quickly looked away when he saw the fire in them. Ranger sighed, he knew he was in serious trouble.

"I said you are dismissed," Lola said again with more force in his/her voice. "I am the one who gives the commands in this little trio despite what's written on his ass," Lola grabbed a handful of one of Ranger's cheeks and squeezed.

"Y-yes m-master," Tank stammered before turning on his heel and hurrying out of the club.

Shifting uneasily, Ranger took a deep breath. "Master?"

"Oh, so you do remember?" Lola snapped a collar around Ranger's neck and tugged on the leash attached to it. "You must be punished for your insolence." Ranger dropped his head and obediently followed Lola back to the room they used earlier. They arrived in the room and Lola spun around to face Ranger. "You dare to show up here wearing something indicating you are the master." Lola tore the pink silk boxers off Ranger then turned to dig in his/her bag. "Put this on," he/she said tossing a purple thong over his shoulder before pulling a few other things out of the bag.

Ranger pulled the thong on then quickly dropped to his knees. "Master, I beg your forgiveness."

Lola smirked as he/she turned to face Ranger. "Oh, you'll be begging alright. On your back slave."

"Yes, Master." Ranger shifted and lay on his back.

"You showing up here wearing these was a big mistake because now I must prove to everyone that I am the Master," Lola said as he/she rolled the waistband of the boxers. "Open your mouth." Ranger did as he was told and Lola put the rolled up portion in his mouth so the "Master" part still showed. Grinning, he/she straddled Ranger's hips and picked up the tube of bright red lipstick. "Now hold still, I wouldn't want to mess this up." Lola's tongue slipped out the side of his/her mouth before bending over Ranger's chest to start writing with the lipstick. After a few minutes, Lola sat back and smiled. "Perfect."

Ranger picked his head up, looked down at his chest and read the words written across his chest,, "_I am not the Master_. Thank you, Master."

Lola shook his/her head and unstraddled Ranger. "I'm not finished," he/she said squeezing Ranger's crotch. "On your hands and knees. And don't mess up what I wrote."

"Yes, Master." Ranger turned onto his hands and knees. He shivered as Lola's hands caressed his ass then winced when a riding crop came down hard across his bare end.

Several minutes passed before Lola sat back having finished with his/her task. Ranger started to relax when he heard Lola laugh. "Not quite yet, my slave." He/she tossed the riding crop down and picked up another tube of lipstick. Ranger winced as the lipstick smeared across his raw ass. "Now no one will question who you belong to," Lola said grinning as he admired his handwriting. 'Lola's Ass' was now written across Ranger's backside in black lipstick.

"Thank you, Master," Ranger said then stood up when Lola tugged on his leash.

Lola smiled. "It is my pleasure to put your in your place." He/she led Ranger back out into the club and over to one of the cages set up on the side of the dance floor. Picking up the microphone, Lola cleared his/her throat. "My fellow Masters. My slave attempted to make another think he was their master in my presence. I present him to you now, use him as an example to your own slaves." He/she pushed Ranger into the cage and threaded the leash through a hook at the top. Leaning closer to Ranger's ear, Lola squeezed his crotch. "Enjoy yourself, my pet. I'll be back for you later."

"Yes, Master," Ranger squeaked then glanced at the faces staring at him before lowering his head.

**Chapter 9 Lessons Learned**

Joe's hand at the small of Stephanie's back solicitously guided her to his truck. While opening the door, his hand slid from her back to glide slowly across her butt while he deposited her inside the truck and shut the door. Stephanie glanced at him when he got in on the drivers side. She saw a small smile flit across his face.

"What? What do you find so funny?" She asked giving him a full-on Burg girl glare while huffily snapping out her question.

"I'm not laughing at you Stephanie. I just find it funny that the one night I talk you into going into _Fetish_ we end up protecting Lula from things she shouldn't have to see. I was hoping to get you in the mood for playtime. After seeing the way you just handed Ranger his balls on a platter I'm not so sure you should play with mine right now."

"Ranger deserved that and more. Lula better not get hurt or he won't have to worry about fathering any more children."

"I don't think that's a problem he and Tank will have," Joe replied, laughing.

Stephanie thought for a moment about Ranger and Tank in the matching pink silk boxers which caused a giggle to escape, followed by a snort, and then she was laughing right along with Joe.

Their laugh fest continued until they pulled up in front of Joe's house. Anticipation replaced laughter in both of their faces. Joe went to the passenger side, still the gentleman, and helped Stephanie out of the truck. Holding hands, they made their way into the house.

Once inside, Joe backed her up to the wall. Leaning down he kissed her slowly and sweetly. His hands were playing with the curls around her ears when he whispered, "I love you Stephanie. I'll never ask you to do anything that brings you pain or embarrassment. Do you trust me to play a little game tonight?"

Stephanie nodded her head and looked straight into Joe's whiskey colored eyes. "I love you too, Joe. Of course, I trust you. I've enjoyed every game you have ever taught me."

Staring at her, Joe's eyes changed from whiskey color to the molten chocolate gaze he got when aroused. It was a change Stephanie has seen often, but won't ever tire of seeing.

"Your safe word is 'Rex'. Anytime you are uncomfortable with anything tonight, just say that word. Let's get upstairs, slave. The Master is in dire need of your attentions."

With that his leather clad ass swaggered up the staircase. Stephanie followed along behind him, slowing her steps just a little bit for fear of running him over. She was as eager to play as he was. Also, she wanted to savor the view of his superb muscles working under all of that leather as he climbed the stairs. She was looking forward to acquiring a closer view of those muscles at work shortly.

They entered the bedroom, Joe shooed Bob out, and shut the door. Joe turned around and crooked his finger at Stephanie. She slowly made her way over until she was standing in front of him.

Joe started to relieve her of her _Fetish_ attire. It was a slow process as he caressed, nibbled, kissed every inch of her body and peeled off the cat suit. She enjoyed the feeling of his lips gliding over her skin. Actually she was wishing the process would take even longer, while at the same time impatient for a more intimate contact. With a final kiss on her stomach he stood back up.

Moving over to the bed Joe sat down. "Now you may undress me, slave. My boots first," Joe said, grinning while lifting a foot off the floor.

Stephanie put a little extra wiggle in her stride as she made her way over to the bed to kneel down in front of Joe. Sitting back on her heels, she slowly removed Joe's boots and socks. She took his left foot in her hands and massaged his instep. He moaned in approval, and she switched to the other foot. She remembered Lula telling her that massaging certain spots on the foot could be erotic. She tried to massage all those spots for Joe. Another moan, followed by a low growl told her she was remembering Lula's instructions correctly. Reaching down Joe took her hands and pulled her upward. When he stood up Stephanie noticed the large bulge in his leather pants which looked on the verge of splitting the pants wide open.

"Very good, slave, verrry good. Now, finish undressing me. I'm ready to begin your lesson for the evening."

Stephanie licked her lips while looking at Joe's muscled chest. "Yes, Master. I hope you are pleased with my efforts."

Stephanie ran her fingers over his pecs before slowly unclasping the silver chains holding his vest together. She ran her fingers down his chest, lightly tracing the happy trail that leads the way to heaven in his leather pants. Walking around Joe, she hooked her fingers into the vest and slid it down his firm, muscular arms. Joe had to move his shoulders back a little to accommodate her efforts. As a reward she placed a hot open mouthed kiss on his spine where it met his neck. She licked that spot, dragging her tongue down his spine as she removed the vest. The feeling of Joe shivering sent another surge of desire through Stephanie. Dropping the vest to the floor, she walked around until she was facing Joe again.

Joe had a slight smile curving his lips. "The pants, slave."

"I'm just saving the best part for last, **Master**."

Joe cupped her chin in his hand, and kissed her deeply. "Be careful slave. Insolence will be punished."

Stephanie knelt so she could carefully unlace Joe's leather pants. The pants were molded so tightly to his body she was not sure she could peel them off without the help of a spatula. Joe had the foresight to dust his legs with baby powder so after several minutes of tugging and pulling she managed to slide the pants down his legs. Joe kicked the pants free of his legs, and Stephanie drank in the sight of his maleness, thick, long, and gloriously erect. She leaned forward, and captured his tip with her lips, drawing it in and circling it with her tongue.

Joe moaned and let Stephanie continue for a couple of minutes. Tugging on her hair, he groaned, "Enough Steph-I mean slave." Leaning over, he grasped her arms and pulled her to her feet. "Now it's time that you learn a lesson in patience."

Stephanie's body was tingling and she couldn't believe how much she was getting into this role playing stuff. She tried to look submissive, but was sure her eyes were sparkling. Joe took her hand and drew her down to the bed. He then crossed to his bureau and opened a drawer. She heard rustling, then he turned around with a bag in his hands and walks back over to her. Placing the bag on the nightstand, he pulled out a square of black silk. He folded it over a couple of times turning the silk into a blindfold. He tied the blindfold over her eyes, taking care not to pull on any of her curls. Once the blindfold was secured, he stroked his hand down the side of her face.

"Move to the middle of the bed and lay down. I'll help guide you."

Stephanie wiggled her butt as she scooted toward the middle of the bed. Joe's hands stopped her when she'd reached the spot where he wanted her to be. She lay back, and stretched her body. Joe's moan told her that he liked what he was seeing. Stephanie could hear the bag rustle again. Then her right hand was lifted off the bed. A kiss was placed on her palm, another on her wrist directly over her pulse. One by one, Joe kissed Stephanie's fingers and sucked them into his mouth. Something cool and soft was knotted around her wrist. '_Hmmm, I guess I'm getting tied to the bed,' _she thought. She lifted up her left hand which Joe treated with the same attention. She had never thought kissing her hands could turn her on so much. She wondered what else Joe has in store for her?

Stephanie's arms were now tied over her head, but there was enough slack in the scarves that she was not the least bit uncomfortable. She felt Joe's weight settle on the bed beside her, and her heartbeat sped up. Something soft and silky was brushing against her face. The fabric was slowly stroking down her neck, down to one breast, circling around and brushing against a nipple. The touch was light, and sent tiny little darts of pleasure through her body. The fabric slowly moved to her other breast, and down across her stomach. The cloth trailed down one leg, stroking her inner thigh. She shifted a little, opening her legs a little wider. The hand that held the silk ignored her silent hint and continued down to her knee, which tickled a little, and on down her calf to the tips of her toes. A hand picked up her foot, and placed little nips and kisses on each toe. After setting that foot down Joe picked up her other foot, and kissed those toes in turn, then lightly ran his fingers up her calf. She lifted up her leg and felt lips trace a path up the calf to the underside of her knee, which was licked and sucked. Hands gently lowered her leg, and the silk started brushing its way up the other leg. When the silk reached the top of her thighs, it paused for a moment, and then brushed against her nub. The silk teased all around her lips and stroked over her core. Stephanie could feel wetness dampen her, she arched up a little and moaned.

She heard a husky chuckle. "Patience, Cupcake. This is all about learning patience."

Stephanie felt Joe shift on the bed and the scarves tying her to the bed drop down. Warm hands touched her shoulders. "Turn over," Joe whispered in her ear. She turned over on her stomach, and a pillow was pushed under her pelvis. She felt a tug on the scarves as Joe retied them to the bed. The silk traced down her back, over her spine down to her butt. The cloth brushed over each cheek, then dipped down and glided over her core once more. She whimpered a little, and spread her legs wider to give that cloth more room. Once again, the silk rubbed against her clit, and she felt more wetness trickle out of her. Suddenly hard legs swing over her back, and she felt Joe's arms on either side of her body. His tongue was licking the nape of her neck, then his lips nipped on the same spot. Joe's tongue traced a path down her spine pausing for the occasional kiss. The sensation tickled, and felt erotic at the same time. Her back arched from the feeling.

Joe's lips were tracing a trail over Stephanie's butt with kisses and nips thrown in along with the slow licks from his tongue. Joe's mouth was savoring every inch of her flesh, and she mentally urged him downward to her opening. His talented tongue licked its way down one globe to the inside of her thigh, and over to her lips. _'Oh yes, this was heaven!_' Stephanie thought. Joe settled in licking and sucking on her lips and nub, while his fingers traced patterns on her back and cheeks. His tongue darted inside her, his hands gripped her cheeks, and she rose up to give him a little more room. She felt a familiar pressure building up inside of her. Just a little more from that magical tongue and she would see fireworks.

The magical tongue left her opening, to her intense frustration, and traveled back over her lips and up over her cheeks. Nipping her butt a few more times, Joe kissed his way back up her spine. Warm breath tickled her ear while he kissed her earlobe. The scarves were untied, and he asked her to turn over once again. The blindfold was lifted from her eyes. Joe's chocolate colored eyes were full of desire, and he was straddling her while caressing her breasts. "You are so beautiful, Steph. I could spend all night doing this."

Now that she was allowed to touch, she raised her hands up to his arms, pulling him down on top of her. She could feel his length like a hot brand pushing against her. "This feels wonderful, but I'm ready to move on."

Joe laughed again and kissed her. His tongue entered her mouth, and she could taste herself on his tongue. His hands stroked over her body, and he slipped a finger inside of her. Stephanie moaned in his mouth, and her hips moved in rhythm with his finger. He continued to kiss her with his tongue pushing into her mouth with the same motion as his finger. A small growl escaped from Stephanie when Joe removed his finger. Before she could tear her lips away to complain, two fingers moved back inside and his thumb stroked over her clit. His mouth moved down to lave each breast, pausing to suckle at each. His teeth grazed over her nipples, and she felt her body clench in response around his fingers. His lips moved down over her stomach, pausing to kiss her belly button. He licked her there, and continued down. She groaned again when those talented fingers left her. Joe pushed the pillow back under her hips, and lifted her legs over his shoulders. His gaze was hot and focused on her face, giving her a look of lust mixed with love. He lowered his head and began to lick and suck until she was writhing and about to shatter. Joe placed one last kiss on her belly before rolling over on his back and brought her up on top of him.

"It's time to reward your patience, Cupcake. I'm all yours."

Stephanie smiled down at Joe while she slipped his tip inside of her. She slowly lowered herself, enjoying the sensation of Joe filling her. They had done this so many times, but the feeling was fantastic each and every time. If Stephanie was to live to be as old as Grandma Mazur, she would never tire of the sensations invoked by making love with Joe. Once Stephanie had Joe encased to the hilt, she leaned forward and ran her hands over his chest. She rolled his nipples between her fingers and he groaned. She leaned over some more, and kissed his lips. Stephanie ran her tongue over his lips and across his face to his ear. She laved the inside of his ear, and did her own nipping on his earlobe. Joe's hands grasped her hips, urging her to move. She smiled at him, and said, "Patience, Master, patience."

Joe's look was almost as feral as the guttural groan that escaped. "Lesson time is over, Steph. You were very patient. I'm not."

Stephanie moved up on Joe, and slid slowly back down his shaft. Sweat was beading on his forehead. She started moving up and down, positioning herself to feel him rub against that spot inside of her. She was ready for a Morelli induced orgasm, but she also felt he needed a little payback for all of his earlier teasing. She set a slow pace enjoying the friction caused by his thick length moving inside of her. Joe reached up to caress her breasts, rubbing his thumbs in circles over her nipples. She knew Joe was tempting her to pick up the pace, but she was a woman on a mission. Stephanie slid all the way down to the base, and sat there for a minute clenching him with her inner muscles. Apparently, that was the last straw. With a growl, Joe pulled her down on him and flipped over. Leaning up he saw her spread out before him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he thrust up inside her. His hands captured hers over her head, and his mouth came down over hers in another passionate kiss. Joe was stroking her hard, she felt the same tingle from earlier come back in full force, sweeping over her in an orgasm that had her toes clenching and her nails digging into his hands.

She came out of the fog of orgasm-induced contentment, happy that Joe was still hard and moving inside of her. "You are so beautiful when you come. I plan to see that look on your face several more times tonight. We're just getting started Cupcake".

'_Oh, boy.' _Stephanie thought.

**Chapter 10 Secrets Revealed**

Lula was disappointed at missing out on Tank's company the night before, but she figured sulking about it wasn't going to get her what she'd missed. So she had plans to ambush Tank at his house, pretty as she pleased, no hard feelings and grabbing her satisfaction so to speak.

Something needed to be done about Tank's crazy schedule though, something permanent, to help them work around it so shit like last night didn't keep happening. Lula sure as hell wasn't going to propose moving in together or some crazy ass shit like that, but probably it wouldn't hurt leaving a couple things at Tank's place to make impromptu or even late night trysts possible. Just clear some stuff out of one of Tank's drawers, replace it with her stuff, and she could be ready to meet Tank at a moment's notice when he finished whatever job he had to do on a particular night. Lula grabbed up some of her best flimsies and some other personal items and headed over to Tank's.

Tank heard a motor outside and moved to the window to see who was there, Lula. He felt kind of bad for canceling on her the night before, but man did he have a wild time with Ranger. He wouldn't have missed out on that for anything. What he did with Ranger satisfied something in him he didn't try to figure out. Besides, Lula was smiling as she walked up so all's well that end's well. He moved to answer the door, pulling it open just as Lula came up.

"Hey Lula, what's going on?" Tank asked. "I'm surprised to see you."

Lula planted one hand on her hip, clutching her bag to her body with her other hand. She was determined to leave the contents of the bag at Tank's come hell or high water…or Ranger for that matter, but she wanted the contents of the bag to remain secure and private for now. She thought she needed to ease Tank into the idea first. "A pleasant surprise, I hope," Lula chided. _'After last night, Tank had better give the right answer'_, she thought. He had a lot of making up to do.

"Oh, yeah, sure…the best." Tank's eyes shifted away and Lula chose to believe it was simply guilt over the previous night that had prompted the action. It was, as it turned out. But while Lula believed the guilt stemmed from canceling their plans, the real reason was far more offensive. Unaware of this, Lula plowed on.

"I know you feel bad about having to cancel plans last night. And it happens a lot." Tank started to grumble an apology and Lula cut him off. "I figure Ranger's a tough boss, and when he calls, you gotta go. But shoot, you shouldn't have to be completely penalized when that happens and that's where ole' Lula comes in. I thought us up a good plan."

Tank cleared his throat surreptitiously. He had to tread carefully. He didn't want to lose Lula, but couldn't allow whatever plan she had to interfere with what he and Ranger did either. He needed that. Mustering up as much enthusiasm as he could, he asked, "What's your plan, Sugar Lips?"

Lula smiled at this new endearment. It was kinda cute. "Well, I was thinking I could leave a few things at your place, and then if our plans get changed last minute it'd be easier to get over here when things clear up for you. You know, spur of the moment like." As she spoke, she was already heading into Tank's bedroom. She pulled open one of the drawers she had never seen Tank open before, assuming that meant it was unused and empty and perfect for her use. Her words stopped cold when she saw the drawer was definitely occupied. Tank lunged behind her then stopped abruptly, as if he'd tried to stop her before she opened it, but failed. Lula stared at the item, blinking hard, trying to find a way to make it make sense. As if it could make sense no matter how long she stared. Behind her Tank stood in stony silence. Finally, Lula pulled out the offending garment, pink silk boxers that read "Ranger's Boy Toy", pinched between one finger and her thumb.

"What," she breathed, "the HELL," she yelped, "are THESE," she shrieked.

"Uh, those are just a gag gift from Ranger. He got them for all the guys as a joke a couple months ago. You know, no big deal or anything."

"Uh-Uh. You don't be insulting my intelligence after everything else. These here ain't no gag gift. There is no way a guy's going to give another guy something like this as a joke. Guys don't joke about shit like this. These here shorts mean something and I want to know what."

Tank knew the jig was up. He wasn't going to get out of explaining. With luck, Lula would understand. He was willing to go with her idea of leaving her stuff at his place to make getting together easier for them. He didn't want to stop seeing her. He enjoyed his time with her almost as much as his times with Ranger. He'd keep his explanation short and simple and hoped that would be enough. After all, he knew Lula dug him. She wouldn't want to risk losing what he gave her. "It's just something Ranger and I do together. It has nothing to do with us," Tank finally answered.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? What the hell, Ranger fuck your brains out literally?!" Lula grimaced and shuddered. She didn't need THAT mental image at all. Hell. Maybe Ranger and Tank didn't really do that. Maybe. She'd ask for clarification and pray that Tank would just open his mouth and deny that he and Ranger get together to fuck. "It's just something you do? Forgive my ignorance, but you'll need to explain that a little better."

Tank stared over Lula's shoulder as if the answer was written on the wall. Finally, he swung his gaze back to Lula. This was his business, his and Ranger's. Tank was hoping Lula would go for the short and sweet version, but if she was going to demand an explanation he'd give her one straight up and damn well not feel weird about it. "Look, I like being with women. But being with Ranger feels different in a good way. With a woman, I feel like I got to lead and dominate the action all the time. With Ranger, an equal to me in strength and build, I can let go. He's always the one to…you know…to me. It's never the other way around. It's nice and it's a way for us to blow off some steam. But like I said, being Ranger's partner has nothing to do with us. I'd be happy to have you leave your stuff here for some late-night get-together's."

After what Tank had just told her, Lula was shocked Tank would think she'd still want to. Men! "Listen, I ain't going to be the filling in no sandwich. You can just forget it."

Tank frowned. "No, of course not, Ranger and I never include women in our assignations."

Lula stared at Tank. First of all, when did he use words like assignations? Secondly, as if that had actually been the motivating issue when she said that! Lord almighty. "Assi—", she stopped herself on a snort. "As in you're an ass, and you're Ranger's ass, and I don't share. I won't judge what you do, I'm not in a position to do that. But without a doubt you shoulda told me. I thought we had something good going."

"We do, Lula Baby."

"I can't be with you knowing Ranger's having you too. Especially when he always comes first with you. That's just not going to work for me. Hell, it hasn't been working for me, I just thought all this time it was work keeping you busy." Lula stopped, shaking her head while she pondered what she'd learned and tried to process and assimilate it to the way things were. "Huh! This sure explains why Ranger makes moves like he wants to get with Steph, but doesn't care when she shuts him down repeatedly. You must keep him very satisfied. And now he won't have to worry 'bout me taking up any more of your time. Bye Tank." Lula had never gotten around to putting her bag down, and it still dangled from her shoulder. She grabbed onto it for some kind of balance as she marched out the door.

Tank just watched her go, didn't try to stop her. In all honesty, it was probably for the best. Ranger was demanding as a lover and Tank didn't have a problem with that. And besides, Ranger always made sure Tank wasn't left hanging.

The atmosphere at the bonds office was unusually subdued the next day. Steph certainly wasn't keen about sharing the details of her amazing night with Joe after they returned from the club. As for the other part of the night, neither Steph nor Lula knew that the other had discovered Tank and Ranger's secret. Both were still struggling with what they'd seen, and how they were going to break it to the girls. They both knew it was inevitable they'd have the conversation, they just needed to gather their thoughts for a little while longer. And so the silence stretched on. Connie knew something was up and figured it was going to be damn good when the story finally came out, so she sat patiently and waited, enjoying the peace before the party.


End file.
